From One Heart To Another
by Charlez
Summary: Naomi lives with a foster family and doesn't care about anything. When she starts going to school she meets a beautiful brown-eyed redhead. Will Naomi ever start to care?
1. This Heart Is A Stone

**Okay****, ****well. I've been reading fanfics here for quite a while now, and this is my first attempt of writing my own. Since I don't really know anything about England (except that you drive on the wrong side of the road and you drink like a lot of tea, maha), I decided that this story takes place in Sweden. That's where I live and it's so much easier to write when you know the school system and other stuff. Like I said, this is the first fanfic I've written, and also the first time I'm just putting something I've written out in public. And also, this is not my first language so there might be spelling/grammar mistakes. So be nice, okay? I know this first chapter is short, but I kind of wanted to see if someone even wants me to continue with it. If there is, then I probably will and the following chapters will be longer. So yeah. Don't hate on me!  
Charlie. Xx.**

There is not much that I care about. I just stick to the music. It's the only thing that really matters to me nowadays. The only thing that makes me feel. Everything else that the world has to offer can just fuck off. I don't really know what other people my age does during their free time, and I don't think I could care less. I live in my world, and they live in theirs. It's always been that way and it probably always will be. When I was a little kid it made me sad that I didn't really fit in anywhere, and that I didn't have anyone to share nice moments and memories with. But ever since I've gotten older I guess I just stopped feeling. Now I don't even think about it anymore. I'm used to being alone. It suits me. I don't need anyone.

This morning is just like all the mornings in the three weeks I've spent here in my new home. Alex, my foster mum, comes in to wake me up, just like every morning. I refuse to open my eyes, just like every morning. She literally drags me out of bed, just like every morning. She starts talking to me and says something about school starting today. Why would I care? We are only about a foot apart, and still I can barely make out a single word of what she's rambling on about. It's like we're on different planets. Not that I care, though. I don't need her. I look at her with my tired eyes and she stops talking. I see her eyes tearing up. Here it comes. In about five seconds she's going to ask me if she really is that horrible and if there's anything she can do to make life easier for me. _3... 2… 1…_

"Am I really that horrible, Naomi? Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asks with a quiet voice. Sigh. _Why the hell can't she just leave me alone?_

"Can you get out? I need to change." I say, staring her down. A single tear makes its way down her cheek. _Fucking hell, pull it together woman._ She tries to hug me but I move away. I don't need her to hug me, not now, not ever. Her sad eyes give me one last look before she walks out of my room. I watch the door as she carefully closes it. She probably is a nice woman. I just can't stand anyone. She is not my mother, and she never will be.

I quickly step out of the few pieces of clothing I slept in. As I turn around to look for something to wear, I catch my reflection in the clean mirror on the wall. _Is that me?_ I'm skinnier than I remember. And much more pale. The dark circles below my eyes become more and more visible every day. I look like a ghost. But who cares? At least I don't. I just don't care anymore. I shake my head and throw on underwear, a t-shirt and some jeans. Before I leave I look in the mirror once more. Lifeless, blue eyes stare back at me.

As I make my way down the stairs I can't help but noticing the photographs on the wall. Alex and my foster dad, Peter, on a beach, holding each other, smiling. Alex, Peter and their son David in front of a huge Christmas tree. David on his first day of school with a large backpack. His smile shows two missing teeth. And after that, where there used to be an empty space, a picture of a blonde teenage girl with a big genuine smile and sparkling eyes. I blink a few times before I realize that it actually is me. It's my school photo from last year. _Naomi Campbell, Sa09a, _it says below the picture. That's the name of my class. I study political science. Or at least I used to. I did in the beginning of last year, before everything. After that I haven't been to school at all. Because I don't care anymore. Today, I'm supposed to start my first year once again, since I didn't pass a single class. And I guess I'm going. Alex will probably cry if I don't. Not that it matters to me, but. I don't want to be in this house more than I need to and I don't really have anywhere to go but school. So yeah, I will begin my first year today.

Alex is sitting in the kitchen when I walk past it to get to the front door.

"Don't you want some breakfast?" she asks softly and looks straight at me. I feel the tension between us; it hasn't eased at all since I arrived three weeks ago. Her eyes are begging me to sit down, to talk to her, to act like a daughter. _But I'm not your fucking daughter._

"I'm late." I mumble while I put my shoes on. She stands up and takes two shorts steps towards me.

"Have a great day, Naomi. Call if you need anything." Her eyes are begging again. I fucking hate it.

"Yeah, whatever." I give her one of my death glares. She goes a bit pale. I don't give a shit. I slam the door behind me when I leave. _Thank god. _Now I have a 30-minute bus ride ahead of me, and then two subway stations. I pick my iPod out of my pocket. The voice of David Bowie fills my ears and I begin my walk to the bus stop.

_Still this pulsing night  
A plague I call a heartbeat  
Just be still with me  
You wouldn't believe what I've been through  
_  
Before I know it I'm there. The doors look bigger than before. The building looks gigantic. Is this really the place? I barely remember. Shit_. _I should just walk through those doors right now. Start over. Try at the very least. My feet feel like they're glued to the ground. _Come on, Naomi, just move your fucking feet. _Pictures flashes in my head. Oh my god, I'm going to be sick or something. Why is this so hard? _Just take a step forward, you knucklehead._ A familiar voice fills my brain. _Mum._ I shake it off, quickly. I don't need her. I don't need anyone.

"Excuse me, are you going in or..?"

I turn around at the sound of the husky voice, and suddenly blue eyes meet brown.


	2. I Can't Stand The Rain

**Wow, I'm so thankful for the reviews I got on the first chapter. It seriously made me so happy I almost cried. I'm really glad you actually seem to like the story, and I will continue with it and I hope I live up to your expectations. This story is all I've been thinking about for the last couple of days, and I still don't really have a plan for it. We'll just see where it takes us, huh?  
I'm not as happy with this chapter as I was with the first one, but I hope you won't hate me! And I'm sorry if you think it moves forward really slowly, but I just don't want to rush into anything, you know. Yeah, okay, I could ramble on for years, but you can continue on reading the story now if you want to, haha. Hope you all have a nice night/day/whatever.  
Charlie, xx.**

The moment those eyes catch mine, the world just stops. My body becomes hot and cold at the same time, and my brain turns fuzzy. It's as if they see right through me, those warm brown orbs. Right through my soul, right through my heart. Right through all that I am, and all that I am not. _Fuck, Naomi, shut it with those god damn cheesy thoughts._ I snap out of my trance. In front of me stands a girl, kind of small and with extremely red hair. She has the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen. _Mesmerizing? Come on. Pick up your balls._ The little button nose is planted perfectly above a couple of really rosy and soft-looking lips. I let my eyes wander down her body along with the curve of her hip, which is covered by some kind of purple pantaloons, down to her feet. She is wearing pointy Shakespeare shoes. She would definitely stand out in a crowd, that I can say for sure.

"Is that a yes or no?"

_Motherfucking shit. _I realize that I just spent like ages just watching her. And I don't even know why. I mean, it's not like I care. She gives me a friendly smile.

"I'm Emily. Emily Fitch" she says and offers me her hand. I keep mine in the pocket of my jacket. Her voice causes sparks in my heart. _You did not just think that, a voice can't put sparks in your heart. A voice can barely get to your head. Stop this nonsense right now._ I push all the feelings away and put on my coldest face. I won't let her get to me. Nobody will, nobody. Not even small redheads with really nice eyes. No way. Not going to happen.

"Hello? Deaf or what?" she asks with an amused smile. I look straight into her eyes and try to completely ignore the way that it makes me feel. Her smile fades a bit under my hard stare. That's right, Emily Fitch. You will so not get into my head.

"Yeah, whatever" I mutter and turn around. I fill my lungs with as much oxygen as I can before walking through the doors. I can feel her presence behind me. It's like the air is getting hard to breathe because of her. _Oh, come on, that's just stupid._ I need to get rid of all these feelings. Keep everything below the surface, just like I always do. Why is that suddenly so hard? I hear her steps fade away and send a glance over my shoulder. She's gone, thank god. My heart is still crazy, and I feel a need to lean myself against the wall for a minute. A few people pass by me, but I don't even bother to see if they notice me. It doesn't matter. I am so confused and to be honest a bit scared. I have barely felt any emotions at all for a very long time, and today it only takes a couple of brown eyes and a husky voice to make me all dizzy.

* * *

"Naomi Campbell?" the male teacher says loudly with a terrible Swedish accent. I raise my hand and only receive a few little giggles from a corner of the classroom. I bet it would be more annoying when someone called my name if I lived in England. I don't know what my parents thought when they named me. I understand that they wanted an international name, since they were English and therefore we spent a lot of time outside of Sweden, but I mean, Naomi Campbell? They could have used their imagination a little more. Anyway, I'm glad many young Swedes barely know who The Beatles were, or the name of their own king, because the chances are pretty slim that they would relate my name to someone. But apparently a few little less slow people made the connection. I sometimes wonder what it would have been like to grow up in the UK, what kind of people I would have met, if I would have been different in anyway. I really doubt the last thing. I was meant to be a cold and lonely person even from the start; it probably wouldn't have mattered where in the world I was raised. People are people, and that is just a fact. And here I am, 17 years after I got the stupid name, in Sweden, in a classroom with a bunch of unintelligent kids and a teacher, who I doubt has ever seen an English word in his life. I'm supposed to spend my next three years here, unless I die out of boredom. Interesting.

While I've been lost in my thoughts the class has begun to move around and everybody is speaking really loudly. We have probably been given some kind of get-to-know-each-other-exercise that I won't participate in. There's no point, it's not like I want someone to be my friend anyway. A girl with really blonde hair and gigantic boobs approaches me. She looks snotty and boring and annoying.

"Vad heter du?" she asks, very Swedish.

_It's none of your business what my name is, you twat,_ I want to say, but instead I just give her a death glare until she looks uncomfortable and leaves me alone. But, wait a minute, she just spoke Swedish. Emily did not, now that I think about it. She had a really strong British accent. Weird. Why would she show up here and not speak the country's actual official language? Jesus, this day is just creepy. I want to go back to bed. _Yeah, just get that girl out of your head._ I guess this is the reason I don't need anyone. I always have an inner monologue in my head. I only need myself.

The teacher, Sven, hands out a bunch of papers and then we're aloud to go home. I think it just was the shortest introduction day ever. I hurry out of the classroom and power walk down the long corridors. People are running around everywhere to find lockers, but I don't even bother to try and get one. It's just a waste of time. I hear people mutter stuff to me as I push myself through the crowd. _Well, mutter on. Do I look like I fucking care at all?_

When I'm finally out of the building I stop for a moment to just take in the surroundings. The air is warm and the sun is shining like it only does on an August morning. I have to admit that it is pretty nice. Maybe I should just walk around for a little while before I have to go home and face the pathetic figure of Alex. She'll probably want to talk about my day and drink coffee and be all nice. Well, sucks to be her, 'cause I sure as hell won't go there. Instead, I stroll down the familiar streets of Stockholm with my headphones in.

_And it's kind of funny  
The way we're wearing anchors on our shirts  
When being anchored aboard just feels like a curse_

I look down in the ground as I walk, just like I always do. I don't like when you suddenly happen to get eye contact with a random stranger. That's just irritating, when you're trying to be alone in your world with your thoughts and your music and just be you.

And then I see them again, the pointy Shakespeare shoes. There is just one person they can belong to. I refuse to look up. Don't want to get caught in my own feelings again. It really creeps me out. I realize that I've stopped walking, and so has the pair of shoes in front of me. _Shit, is she going to say something? Don't say anything, don't say…_

"Well, hello again!"

_Oh, man, there's that voice again._ I slowly tear my eyes from the ground and fix them on her face. She smirks at me with a flash of playfulness in her gaze. My heart is sparking again. I let my eyes meet hers. The music is still buzzing in my ears. I should turn it off. I just need to figure out how to move first. _Your hand is already in your pocket, strangling your iPod, just turn it off, dumbass. _Oh, right. I move my thumb to press the off-button. Okay, that's something to start with anyway.

"So you're not going to speak this time either?"

Oh. Right, speak. _Just say something, for fucks sake._

"Yeah, uhm, hi." My voice is shaky. Damn. _You're so uncool, Naomi. So uncool._

"Oh, so you actually can speak! Nice," she says. "Who are you then, creepy staring lady?"

"I, uh, mynameisNaomi."

"What?"

_Good job, Naomi. Now she thinks you're a freak. _I clear my throat.

"I'm Naomi. Hi." I succeed to say without my voice breaking.

"Hello Naomi," she says and offers me her hand for the second time today. "I'm Emily, in case you didn't pay attention the last time."

I take her hand in a firm grip. My skin burns where it meets hers. A shiver shoots down my spine. _Oh my fucking god. _She smiles at my reaction. The blood immediately rushes to my cheeks, and by now my face probably looks like a tomato. _Oh, well, you just made this less embarrassing. Or not._ I let go of her hand and plant my eyes back on the sidewalk. I've never been this socially awkward before, but that voice and smile and the look in her eyes, it's just too much. I can't even think straight. Can barely think at all. I wonder if she's still looking at me. I hope she doesn't see how I blush. I hope she doesn't think I'm weird. I hope she doesn't start talking again, because I don't think I can handle it. _And since when do you actually care? She's just a girl._ _You don't do girls; you don't do relationships of any kind._

"You seem incredibly busy with your staring into the ground, and I actually need to be somewhere now," I hear her say. "But I'll see you around, in school and stuff."

"Yeah, I guess you will." I mumble, and carefully look up at her. Her eyes are curious, and very, very beautiful. _Oh, fuck, you're losing it. Just walk, just walk away. _

"Goodbye, Naomi. For now."

Before I can blink, she's gone. And here I stand, completely paralyzed. _You need to pull it together, now. _I move my legs and start running, running like a maniac. I run past people, and bicycles, and dogs and everything that moves. I can't care. I won't. I refuse to. I can't stand this, I really can't.


	3. Greetings From Space

**I always seem to upload when it is in the middle of the night here. It's 3.30 AM and I just finished. And the chapters are getting longer for each time! High five! First of all, thanks to the few people who reviewed the last chapter; it makes me so incredibly happy! Second of all, I have bad news. I have so much to do, a giant school project that's supposed to be like 20 pages long (I mean, come on?), two big and extremely important chemistry tests coming up (I will fail so bad, but that's okay, what do I need that for anyway?) a monologue to press into my brain and perform in front of judges who will decide if I'm good enough for the acting programme, and an interview to do with a man who's the head of a writing programme that I'd like to get accepted to if I don't get in to the acting thing. My nerves are all over the place, I swear. And on top of all that, we're changing internet company so they will turn off our internet for THREE WEEKS. So there will be a difficulty with updating, that's for sure, but I promise that I'll do everything I can. And even if I don't, I promise to have a few chapters ready for when I can update again. So hang in there, because I will be back, and when I am, this story is really going to start! You'll never get rid of me again, I love this, moahaha.  
Charlie, xx.**

.-

I'm running so fast that my legs have a hard time keeping up with me. I don't know where I'm going, let my feet take me wherever they want to. The world is just a big blur, everything rushes by so quickly. My heartbeats hammer loudly in my ears, they hammer into my brain. This is what I do when feelings start building up inside. I run. I run until I'm too tired to think or feel. I'm crazy. I've met this girl twice, and this is how I react. It's not normal. Not that I'm normal or anything, but it's not supposed to be this way. _But what do you know, Naomi? What do you know about life, and feelings and all those important stuff on this earth? What do you know about flaming hearts and loud heartbeats? _Nothing. _That's right, nothing. And you have no one, therefore you are no one. Why do you think your mum did that? _Because I wasn't enough. _Exactly, you weren't enough for her. And if you couldn't even be enough for your mum, you will never be capable of being it for anyone. _Shut up. _You know that this is the reason you don't want to feel anything. _Shut the fuck up! _You don't deserve it. You don't deserve to care, because you can't be perfect for anyone._

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I stop suddenly in the middle of a crowded street and scream out loud. People watch me with big eyes before they hurry past me. They probably figure I've escaped from a mental institution or something, but I can't help it. This voice is killing me. Can you please just be quiet for a minute? _I never shut up, Naomi. I am you. _Well, I don't want my company anymore, thanks anyway._ You will never get rid of yourself, because you're all you have._

_

* * *

_

I somehow manage to get home without running into a wall or something, which is quite impressive since my body and mind has basically disconnected. Alex stands in the kitchen with two coffee mugs.

"I thought you'd maybe want some coffee?" she asks, her voice concerned. I don't know what to say, and even if I knew, I probably wouldn't get the words out of my mouth. I just watch her. She is a good looking woman, really, with big blue eyes and long brown hair. She's pretty tall; I think she is about the same height as me. She looks about 40 years old, give or take a few. And her personality is kind of sweet if you like people who care about a lot of stuff. Yeah, I can totally see what Peter sees in her. That she's a total worrying bitch is the only problem. She's always worrying about things when I see her. Always worrying about me. I'd prefer it the other way actually, that she didn't give a shit. But if that was the case, my mum would never have wanted her to take care of me, and the government wouldn't have allowed her and Peter to be my legal guardians. I guess I'm lucky; I could have ended up anywhere if it wasn't for them.

"Naomi, can you please talk to me?" Alex pleads. Maybe she's not so horrible. Maybe I should give her a chance. Maybe…

"I understand that this is about your mum, and I…"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY MUM!" I scream at her, suddenly back on earth. All my newfound softness towards her has vanished all of a sudden. "Don't you fucking dare even mentioning her. Don't do that, ever." I snap at her with a hard voice. I won't ever talk to her about this. I won't talk to anyone, not her, not all the countless shrinks I've been sent to during ten months of time, no one. As long as I bury it somewhere deep inside where nobody ever comes in, it's fine.

Alex is staring at me, trying to figure out what I'm thinking. The anger is burning inside of me, eating me alive. Fucking Alex, always ruining everything. Trying to be my mother. Trying to be happy family.

"It's killing me too, you know. She was my best friend and I…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I dart past her and up the stairs, tearing my picture off the wall on my way up. I will not be a part of this family. I can be my own family, right? _Yeah, try and tell yourself that._ Oh, shut up. I rush up to my room and quickly put on music and turn up the volume, before I throw myself on the large bed that takes up most of my room.

_And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone_

The anger slowly subsides while I sit on my bed with my arms around my knees, and gets replaced by the good old emptiness. I look around my room with my empty eyes. I have two huge bookshelves filled with books and old records. A lot of them lie on the floor, due to the lack of space in the shelves. Next to all that I have a pile of CD's. There is also a CD-player and a vinyl-player along that wall. On the next one there is a big TV and a shelf with movies. My three guitars stand together in the corner and there are some paintings squeezed in between the bookshelves and two large windows. I painted them myself. Yeah, I'm all about the creative stuff. _No, you're not. You used to be. _Fine, I used to be all about the creative stuff. I always painted and played on my guitars and I was really into politics and all that shit about making the world a better place. Even though I was lonely, I had a passion for things. I don't anymore. My inspiration disappeared. _Your inspiration went away when she did. _Of course it did. But I don't need inspiration to do stuff anymore. I can just lie here and await better times. I can't make a particularly big difference anyway. I can't save the world. _She always told you that you could do anything. _Yeah, but she's not here anymore, is she? The world doesn't seem to even want to be saved after all. So it's best to just let it be. _She wanted great things for you; do you really want to let her down?_ Why does it matter now? She's not here anymore. She doesn't know what's going on. That's how little she cared. _You keep telling yourself that, Naomi, but you know that she loved you more than anything in the world. _What a great way of showing it.

The time flies by while I sit there all wrapped up in an inner conversation with myself, and suddenly there is a little knock on my door. I glance on the clock, and it's already three in the afternoon. The music must have stopped playing a long time ago Shit. The door opens and a little face peeks in.

"Hi, Naomi. I made cookies, do you want one?" David says, showing a missing tooth as he smiles. It's hard to resist, he's the most adorable kid ever. And I don't even like kids, that's how sweet he is. He has left me alone through these weeks and just gives me little smile every now and then. That amount of caring I can actually handle. Especially when it comes from someone who isn't spending his time trying to get into my thoughts. I decide to accept his offer and nod lightly. He comes in and closes the door behind him. In his hand he has two chocolate chip cookies, hot from the oven. He hands me one and makes himself comfortable next to me on the bed. We eat in silence. I can feel his eyes on my face, but I'm afraid that I'll let my walls come down if I look back at him. I know I will, there's just something special about him.

"You're really cool, Naomi. Daddy tells me that motorcycles and cars are stuff that's cool, but to me, you're cooler than any Jaguar in the world." he says quietly. I look at him surprised; my heart fills with even more warmth for him. I've known David since he was born, mum and I came to the hospital as soon as we got the call. The first time Alex gave him to me, he was so tiny I thought he was going to break. They asked me what name I thought suited him, and as the music-loving little nine-year-old I was, I said proudly that he was my David Bowie. So David it was.

"You may not want to be my sister, but I want to be your brother and I love you, because that's what brothers do." He smiles and me and rises from the bed. God, he is eight years old and he speaks better than most people I've ever met. He's almost out the door when I feel the need to say something back.

"David! I… I'll always be your sister. And… I… Jag älskar dig också, bror."

He runs back to me and gives me a big hug before leaving the room. God. I guess I actually care about someone. But he's a little boy with the capability to make everyone love him. That's just what he does. He speaks both Swedish and English fluently, just like me, but prefers English, and so do I. His mum and my parents have always been speaking English at home, so it's just more natural. My mum and his mum met when they were five back in England, but when my dad came into the picture and married my mum they all decided that they needed something new. So they came here, I was born and Alex met Peter, married him and they got David.

* * *

The awkward dinner is finally over, Peter and David were talking about some kind of car, Alex was trying to make eye contact with me, and I was just staring down in my plate and ate three meatballs. Yeah. That's how it's been for three weeks. Just awkward. I should have been living here for the past ten months, but I just refused to. Alex and Peter rented a small apartment for me a few kilometers from here, but in the end they decided that I was going to stay with them anyway. They said that I couldn't handle taking care of myself properly. Maybe they were right. They probably just want to be able to see what I'm doing all the time. I had a habit of escape town for a few days sometimes without them knowing. The first times they called the police, but they soon learned that I always came back. I didn't have anywhere else to go in the end. When I started to be away for weeks, they said that they had had enough of it. So here I am, living in their house, playing happy family.

I take my hidden bottle of vodka and hide behind a big tree out on the huge lawn. It's pretty peaceful here on the countryside where we live, just a few houses and a lot of forest. And still, it's not too far from the city. A decent place. I sip on my vodka and feel the familiar burn in my throat. It feels good. It feels like home.

"I keep seeing you everywhere."

_What the fuck? _There she is again. Here! Out in, well, basically a forest. How, why? Is she stalking me? _Oh, you're so self absorbed, Naomi. She probably has a really good reason to be out here. Right near a forest. In the middle of nowhere._

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Emily's voice is just so amazing, I die a little inside.

"Uh, go ahead," I say, confused and, to be honest, a little frightened. "Eh, I'm sorry to ask, but what are you doing here? On my lawn? At nine in the evening?"

She laughs softly and looks at me.

"Do you see that yellow house over there? I live there."

"Oh."

Well, now I feel stupid.

"And I was just taking a walk when I saw you sneaking out here."

"Right."

_Told you she had a reason. _Oh, fuck off, will you?

"So, Naomi, what makes you hide out here with a bottle of vodka?" She smiles. So. Adorable. _Oh, come on, don't start with all the cheesy shit again. _Right. I won't.

"Well, you know, life." I say, staring out into nothing. "Why are you walking around in the middle of nowhere?"

"I just felt like being alone, I guess." She sighs and moves her arm a little. It brushes against mine. It's nice.

"Yeah, me too." I mumble, while trying to calm my heart a little. I breathe in and her smell fills up my nose. She smells like flowers and strawberries. That's my new favorite smell, I quickly decide.

"We could just be alone together for a bit, if you don't mind."

I close my eyes and just feel her presence. It's not that bad, being alone with someone. It's not that bad sitting really close to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. It's not that bad having a sparking heart.

"Yeah, we can. For a bit."

**Okay, so, yeah. That's it for now. I'd really like to get a review, it's so heartwarming. Really. I love it. You're awesome!**


End file.
